Our previous work (CA14104) discovered distinct demographic, emotional, and personality characteristics of newly diagnosed CA patients which, combined with pertinent medical data, identified those who tend to maintain higher levels of emotional distress for at least 6 months into the illness. This led to developing a screening instrument based on significant interview and psychological inventory data that may permit an interviewer to detect vulnerable patients early. The proposed work has two parts: (1) Application and evaluation of the screening instrument, and (2) Investigation of the effectiveness of two types of intervention with higher emotional risk patients. One type is based on the psychotherapeutic model; the other on cognitive-behavioral learning theory. Both interventions are designed to improve how patients cope with their illness and its psychosocial ramifications. The study group consists of patients with cancer of breast, colon, lung, Hodgkin's Disease, malignant melanoma, and gynecologic sites other than localized cervical cancer. High risk patients are randomly assigned to interventions for 4-6 sessions. They are then assessed at 2, 4, 6 and 12 months by trained social workers who are not involved in the therapy. A randomly selected group of low risk patients from the same sites is followed at the same frequency, but without special intervention, in order to further assess the validity of the screening instrument.